Various types of sensors exist for detecting various types of conditions. Examples of such sensors can include temperature sensors, electrochemical sensors, ambient light sensors, inclination sensors, acceleration sensors, velocity sensors, etc. Some sensors need to be electrically biased to operate properly or optimally. For example, an electrochemical sensor may need to have a substantially constant voltage maintained across two electrodes to operate optimally. And some sensors may output analog signals that need to be converted into digital signals for use in certain applications.